She's Come Undone
She's Come Undone is the twenty first episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on February 25, 2014. Synopsis Emily, Hanna and Spencer are concerned for Aria as they watch their friend crumble after learning shocking news about Ezra. Not knowing what is true or what to trust, Aria goes looking for answers, not wanting to believe this revelation to be true. While concerned for Aria, Spencer is not doing so well herself. Trying to prove to her parents and Toby that she can kick the habit on her own, Spencer has to be careful because one misstep could send her to rehab. But can Spencer really rein it in, or will her constant curiosity and drive be her undoing? Meanwhile, Paige has had enough with Emily’s secrets and is determined to stop it. The girls look for more answers. Notes *According to the promo, Aria trashes Ezra's apartment and the Liars will pay the price. *There will be Paily scenes. *Veronica and Peter have scenes together. *Spencer and Toby have scenes together. *There will be some Hastings family scenes. * Lucy filmed a moving performance. Chad even teared up. * Spencer will have a flashback scene to the night Ali went missing. * We will learn a "fun" secret about Spencer on the night Ali went missing. She'll have a very Patrick Bateman moment and the secret will drive a wedge between her and Toby. Troian said that “It definitely got messy.” * Travis is in this episode * Spencer's secret involves a shovel. Her memory of it is fuzzy, because she mixed her study drugs with alcohol that night. * Spencer's parents want to send her to a rehab facility in Philadelphia. * There will be scenes at Ezra's apartment. Title and Background *It's a coincidence that 4x21 of The Vampire Diaries is the same title as 4x21 of Pretty Little Liars. *It may refer to Spencer, since she reveals a secret from the past and may go even further down the dark path as a result of her drug abuse. *It can also refer to the unraveling, or breakdown of Aria after she finds out about Ezra. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Luke Kleintank as Travis *John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (Pilot flashback) Trivia *Filming began September 26, 2013 and ended on October 5, 2013. Before Episode Poll Previous poll: Who's the NEW A? *Wren *Mona *Ali Wren (Thumb).png|Is Wren -A? MonaPortal.png.png|Is Mona -A? Sasha Pieterse 1.png|Is Ali -A? Promo & Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 4x21 Season 4 Episode 21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD) Official Preview Promo|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars 4x21 Season 4 Episode 21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD) Canadian Promo-0|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 4x21 Season 4 Episode 21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD) Sneak Peek 1-0|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x21 Season 4 Episode 21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD) Exclusive Sneak Peek 2-2|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars 4x21 Season 4 Episode 21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD) Exclusive Sneak Peek 3|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars 4x21 Season 4 Episode 21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD) Exclusive Sneak Peek 4|Sneak Peek 4 Pretty Little Liars 4x21 Season 4 Episode 21 Promo "She's Come Undone" (HD) Sneak Peek 5-1|Sneak Peek 5 Gallery SCU SP Pic(9).jpg SCU SP Pic(8).jpg SCU SP Pic(7).jpg SCU SP Pic(6).jpg SCU SP Pic(5).jpg SCU SP Pic(4).jpg Snapshot - 32.jpg Snapshot - 42.jpg Snapshot - 34.jpg Snapshot - 36.jpg Snapshot - 33.jpg Snapshot - 38.jpg SCU.png scu 1.png SCU 2.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:4B Category:ABC Family